Positioning systems, such as the global positioning system (GPS), may be employed by a wide variety of devices to provide a variety of different functionality to users. For instance, position-determining functionality may be incorporated within a portable device such that it may be mounted in a variety of different vehicles to provide navigation instructions, such as turn-by-turn driving instructions in a car or motorcycle. In other instances, position-determining functionality may be incorporated as a part of instrumentation within an airplane to give flight data, may be mounted on a boat to provide positional awareness on a body of water (e.g., where the boat is located and how deep the water is at that position), incorporated within fitness equipment, and so forth.
In at least some of these instances, it may be desirable to use the position-determining functionality, as well as with other functionality of a device that incorporates position-determining functionality, without requiring the use of a user's hands. For example, a device incorporating position-determining functionality may be configured for use in a car and therefore it may be desirable to enable users to interact with the device without taking their hands off a steering wheel. One such technique that may be employed to provide such functionality is automated speech recognition (ASR). ASR is typically employed to translate speech into a form to extract meaning from the speech (e.g., text, numerical representation, and so on) which may then be used to perform a desired function. Traditional techniques that were employed to provide ASR, however, typically consumed a significant amount of resources (e.g., processing resources) and therefore could be expensive to implement. Additionally, this implementation may be further complicated when confronted with a large amount of data, such as an amount of data that may be encountered in a device having position-determining functionality.